Soirée des Drabbles du 15 Novembre 2013
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Thème : Mythes et légendes. Une petit compil' de drabbles rating T et M pour la soirée de la Ficothèque Ardente. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Embrasement

Thème : Légendes et mythes

Sous-Thème : La forêt de Brocéliande ( . )

Personnages Principaux : Nolwenn et Nathalie

Note de l'Auteur : Un premier Drabble avec nos deux jolies jeunes femmes ;) Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout est à mwaaaaa !

* * *

Nathalie jura en se prenant une branche d'arbre et Léan retint un rire. Il se fit foudroyer du regard. D'accord. Pas rigoler. Même s'ils étaient perdus dans la vaste forêt de Brocéliande. La conquête de la Bretagne démarrait bien...Un rire soudain retentit. Ils se figèrent. Nathalie proposa de se séparer. Au cas où l'un d'eux se ferait attraper. La blonde laissa donc son frère, un peu inquiète pour lui, et s'enfonça entre les arbres. Le rire semblait la suivre elle. Exaspéré, elle prit sa hache et ordonna au lutin ou autre truc qui l'embêtait de se montrer. Elle s'immobilisa et tomba à genoux, ne contrôlant plus rien. Une jeune fille aux cheveux de flammes sortit des fourrés en lui souriant pour s'accroupir et être à sa hauteur. Elle lui lança un regard noire mais la malicieuse bretonne prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. La normande ne put bouger. La délicieuse sensation se propagea de son crâne jusqu'à son estomac qui se tordit. Elle atteignit son bas-ventre. Elle qui n'avait connu qu'abstinence et froideur tout au long de sa vie, elle eut l'impression que son corps entier venait de s'embraser de désir...La bretonne la lâcha et s'en alla en riant.

* * *

Stefan : Tu l'as frustré.

Léan : Complètement.

Nolwenn : Voui :3

Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Traumatisme

Thème : Légendes et mythes

Sous-Thème : Le Loch Ness ( . )

Personnages Principaux : Allistor et Stefan

Note de l'Auteur : A l'époque où Stefounet et Allistor s'aimaient d'amour tendre et rose :3 Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Ecosse est un fan made et Nessie...Euh...Voilà.

* * *

Ecosse poussa Stefan dans l'eau en riant. Le breton se rattrapa au bord en toussant et insulta son frère et amant qui le rejoint dans l'eau. Il le plaqua doucement contre le rebord, murmurant que, à cette heure là, Nessie dormait et qu'ils pouvaient donc faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans risque d'être dérangés par le monstre mythique...Bretagne s'abandonna alors dans les bras de son aîné, se laissant caresser inlassablement mais rendant chaque baiser, chaque contact. Partageant son désir, communiquant son plaisir. Allistor l'empêcha de couler en le soutenant contre le rebord d'herbe et de terre. Il le prit, le fit crier, le fit hurler, le fit pleurer son amour et sa jouissance. Stefan se laissa retomber dans les bras de son frère, sa tête blottie contre son épaule.

Nessie s'éloigna sous l'eau, traumatisée à vie par les deux énergumènes qui l'avaient réveillé.

* * *

Ecosse : Mais...Mais...Mmais Nessie, c'est pas ce que tu crois c'est...C'est...

Stefan : Je vais m'enterrer dans un trou et ne pas en ressortir avant trois cents cinquante huit ans, onze mois, deux semaines, quatre jours, neuf heures, quarante-trois minutes et sept secondes...

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : La bête humaine

Thème : Légendes et mythes

Sous-Thème : La bête du gevaudan ( . )

Personnages Principaux : Allis et Adrien !

Note de l'Auteur : Ce n'est pas de la zoophilie XD Petite référence à Zola pour le titre :3 Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : A mwa :3

* * *

Auvergne avait le souffle court mais n'osait s'arrêter. Elle était là. La bête. La Bête de sa région, la Bête du Gevaudan. Le fameux loup, monstre ou que savait-on encore contre lequel on l'avait toujours mise en garde. Soudain, quelque chose la plaqua au sol. Elle serra les dents et sentit des crocs sur sa gorge ainsi que des griffes sur ses flancs. La bête était humaine. Mais elle restait une bête. Une bête qui la dévora, sans arracher la chair. Une bête qu'on aurait dû brûler sur un bûcher. Mais ce fut cette bête qui la consuma de désir sous ses coups de reins passionnés, ses mains si faussement humaines agrippées à ses hanches. Elle cria, rougissant de honte d'aimer cette bête. Cette créature si humaine et si monstrueuse.

La bête humaine.

* * *

Allis : On dirait de la zoophilie...

Adrien : Maiiiiiiis...

Review ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Que cette nuit soit la denrière

Thème : Légendes et mythes

Sous-Thème : Incube ( . )

Personnages Principaux : NPDC et Cooooorse ~

Note de l'Auteur : Et voilà les deux fouineurs avec un Incube!Corse ^^ Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : A mwa :3

* * *

Nord-Pas-de-Calais déglutit en voyant son petit ami poser ses mains sur ses épaules, le plaquant au sol. Corse lui fit un sourire charmeur et se pencha pour explorer la gorge offerte. Quentin gémit. Un incube. Christian n'était autre qu'un incube. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, acte après acte, il lui prenait un peu plus de son âme. C'était fini, il le sentait. Cette nuit, cette dernière nuit, il se ferait dévorer. Le corse le déshabilla et parcourut son corps nu. L'albinos ne se débattit pas, bien que sentant sa fin proche. Il se cambra et gémit lorsque son amant atteignit ses régions vitales, lui caressa les cheveux, le supplia de plus. Oui, s'il devait mourir un jour, il préférait mourir sous les caresses et les attouchements du brun. Il ne regrettait qu'une chose.

Que cette nuit soit la dernière.

* * *

Corse : Mais...Mais je veux pas dévorer mon Quentin à moi !

NPDC : Et j'ai pas spécialement envie de me laisser faire...

Cors e: Tout dépend du contexte de la phrase ~

Review ? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Traumatisme the return

Thème : Légendes et mythes

Sous-Thème : Dragon irlandais ( files98/b/0/e/y_ddraig_goch_ )

Personnages Principaux : Carlin et Galice...Envie soudaine XD

Note de l'Auteur : Cherchez pas le délire XD Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Hum...mi-fan made mi à mwa :3

* * *

Galice tapa joyeusement à la porte d'Irlande du Nord, Carlin. Pas de réponse. Le roux à la peau halée percuta enfin qu'il y avait un mot accroché à la porte, juste sous son nez. "Je me promène". Il râla avec un "roh, trop chiant, trop chiant, trop chiant...". Un rugissement retentit derrière lui et il leva les yeux. Un immense dragon. Irlandais, s'il vous plaît. Il se posa et Carlin en descendit pour aller à la rencontre de son frère, le saluant avant de le pousser contre la porte, le coinçant entre elle et le panneau de bois. Il l'entoura des ses bras et serra sa taille fine contre elle. Elle commença à l'embrasser et à glisser sa main dans le pantalon du celte espagnol. Rowen fit de même et caressa du bout des doigts le sexe de son amie, soeur et amante.

Un puissant raclement de gorge les interrompit.

Le dragon.

Carlin le congédia, rouge comme les cheveux d'un certain écossais.

Arthur : Mais arrêtez de traumatiser toutes ces bestioles, shit à la fin !

Review ? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Dilemme

Thème : Légendes et mythes

Sous-Thème : Sphinx ( . )

Personnages Principaux : Picardie et Réunion

Note de l'Auteur : Ben...Bonne lecture^^

Disclaimer : A mwa :3

* * *

Picardie ne savait que répondre. Elle discutait tranquillement avec Réunion lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'absenter pour passer un coup de fil. La région d'outremer avait étira un sourire de sphynx et l'en avait empêché. Elle l'avait prié de se pousser mais Layana avait bloqué les issues avec sa magie créole. Et voici donc son énigme, si connue, de l'homme marchant à quatre pattes, deux pattes et trois pattes au fil de la journée. Amanda s'apprêtait à répondre normalement lorsque la si sérieuse région avait ôté ses vêtements. Son véritable dilemme se résumerait-il à "veux-tu véritablement sortir" ? Mais la réponse était toute trouvée. Elle ôta à son tour ses vêtements si gênants et mêla son corps à celui de la jeune femme à la peau halée, la caressa, prit tendrement soin d'elle. Ses caresses étaient douces et passionnées, brutales et tendres, empressés et patientes. Le silence se fit une fois un cri ultime poussé.

Un long silence. Pesant. Doux. Léger. Brutal.

* * *

Picardie : Ta dernière phrase ne veut rien dire...

Je suis l'auteur et j'ai tous les pouvoirs.

Review ? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Festin

Thème : Légendes et mythes

Sous-Thème : Succubes ( . )

Personnages Principaux : Lorraine et Alsaaaace !

Note de l'Auteur : Voilà, voilà...Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : A MWA !

* * *

Lorraine geint sous les caresses d'Alsace, sa magnifique succube qui allait prendre son âme pour la dévorer. Elle était attachée pour l'empêcher de fuir ? Fuir ? Pourquoi fuir ? Pour échapper à cette douce torture qu'étaient les mains de la blonde sur sa poitrine, torturant ses tétons et flattant ses hanches. Elle aller se faire dévorer, certes, mais dans la plus douce et la plus brûlante des consommations...

Elisabeth caressa les endroits les plus intimes, les plus sensibles, de l'anatomie de sa jolie amante, se délectant et se nourrissant de ses gémissements.

Elle avait faim. Et sa nourriture, son repas, son délicieux festin, se trouvait devant elle.

* * *

NPDC : Oh, toi aussi, Lorraine...

Alsace : Cors,e je crois qu'on a un problème de consommation.

Cors e: Ou alors l'auteur a un problème, éventuellement.

Eh ! Review ? :3


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Images Mentales Bizarres

Thème : Légendes et mythes

Sous-Thème : Excalibur ( . )

Personnages Principaux : Stefounet et Léanounet :3

Note de l'Auteur : J'les aime trop ceux là...Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : A MWAAAA :3

* * *

Stefan avait élégamment défoncé la porte avec son épée magique. Léan avait moyennement apprécié, d'ailleurs.

- Oui ?

- Enfoiré...Même sans être là tu m'énerves !

Allons bon. Qu'avait-il fait ?

- Excalibur a pas arrêté de m'envoyer des images mentales bizarres...

- Du style ?

Le breton rougit. Plutôt que des mots, il sauta sur le normand pour être à sa hauteur et l'embrassa en passant sa main dans son pantalon, le caressant. Léan rougit et gémit.

- De ce style.

- Oh.

Basse-Normandie jeta un coup d'oeil à l'épée qui rougeoyait, comme sensible aux émotions de désir de son propriétaire. Il la prit et la posa sur le côté pour plaquer Stefan contre le lit. Lui n'avait pas besoin d'images mentales bizarres pour désirer le corps fin et pâle. Bretagne râla un peu pour la forme mais se laissa entièrement faire, abandonnant son cors désireux aux mains de celui du normand.

Et cette nuit-là, seule une pauvre petite épée fut témoin des cris et gémissements des deux amants, rougeoyant non pas à l'image du désir de son maître mais plutôt à celle des rougissements d'un humain normalement constitué.

* * *

Stefan : Allons bon, matés par une épée...

Léan : Ben, tu sais, Hanna est toujours dans ma chambre est...

Stefan : MAIS TA HACHE A PAS UNE AME ENFERMEE DEDANS SOMBRE CRETIN !

Léan : Non, mais elle a le prénom de ma mère.

Stefan : ...Vu comme ça...

Review ? :3


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Prisonnier de désir

Thème : Légendes et mythes

Sous-Thème : Thor et Loki ( files96/4/5/1/the-hottest-thor-... )

Personnages Principaux : Suède et Danemark

Note de l'Auteur : Bon, pour une fois ce ne sont pas mes régions :3

Disclaimer : A l'auteur d'APH...Dommage !

* * *

Danemark était bruyant et courageux. A l'image de Thor. Suède était silencieux et insidieux. A l'image de Loki. Le mélange n'était qu'explosion de sentiments et de désirs mêlés. Matthias se laissait dominer par son frère, s'accrochait aux draps, gémissant sous les griffures et les coups infligés. Berwald se débarrassait de cette exaspération accumulée contre l'autre. Il était satisfait de lui faire du mal et satisfait de le faire hurler de plaisir. Leurs moments intimes était le seul moment où il appréciait sa voix. Où il appréciait de se sentir en lui, le sentir se contracter contre lui, lui réclamer plus comme le gamin impatient qu'il était. Il aimait le faire languir. Pour l'entendre supplier. Et dieu savait qu'il le suppliait...Qu'il réclamait cette douleur et ce plaisir en pleurant. Il lui cédait toujours. Il avait la volonté de le faire hurler encore plus, la volonté de faire entendre à tout le monde qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait du danois. De marquer sa propriété, son territoire. Son terrain de chasse. Sa proie.

Son prisonnier de désir.

* * *

Danemark : Je me sens soumis dans ce machin...

Suède : Tu l'es.

Léna : Bim.

Danemark : DEGAGES !

Léna : D'accord.

Danemark : MAIS M'OBEIS PAS !

Review ? :3


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Solitude

Thème : Légendes et mythes

Sous-Thème : L'Odyssée ( . )

Personnages Principaux : Martinique et Mayotte !

Note de l'Auteur : C'était génialissime ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : A MWAAA !

* * *

Martinique serra les dents et les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait céder. Il était bien trop génialissime pour laisser son âme se faire emporter par le chant ensorcelant de cette diablesse, cette sirène. Mayotte sourit et se hissa sur le navire, sa queue de poisson se transformant en deux élégantes jambes nues. Elle caressa le corps du marin attaché au mât, s'amusant de ses efforts pour garder le contrôle. Elle se mit à genoux et lui ôta son pantalon. La géniallissime région déglutit. Elle n'allait pas...?

Sans hésiter, la jeune femme aux dread locks happa le membre de Martin entre ses lèvres et glissa sa langue dessus. Le brun gémit et serra les poings. Cette créature était horriblement douée...Il sentait son sexe faire des vas et viens dans la jolie bouche si chaude et si accueillante de Kassie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir son plaisir, sentant son âme se déchirer et se laisser peu à peu attirer par les limbes sinueuses dans lesquelles la diablesse voulait le plonger.

Il s'abandonna et cria, éclaboussant la sirène de sa semence blanche. Elle se releva et se lécha les lèvres avant de lui laisser un baiser au goût salé de l'eau.

Puis plongea, le laissant seul. Seul au monde.

* * *

Mayotte : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *-*

Review ? :3


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Duel

Thème : Légendes et mythes

Sous-Thème : Amzones ( .htm)

Personnages Principaux : Franche Comté et Champagne Ardenne

Note de l'Auteur : Première fois avec ce couple, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : A mwa :3

* * *

Franche-Compté surplomba Champagne-Ardennes, le regard brûlant. Sa poitrine nue semblait réclamer le contact avec celle de Violette. Deux femmes, deux guerrières, deux entités à l'image si fidèle des grandes amazones d'autre fois. Elles se chevauchèrent, se combattirent, duélisèrent leur acte charnel, transformant cette fusion en lutte. Chaque caresse fut un coup si doux, chaque baiser fut une parade si tendre. Elles se transpercèrent de plaisir, se brûlèrent de désir et se consumèrent dans la passion. Champagne-Ardenne empoigna la chevelure d'Alexandra afin d'avoir une prise lorsqu'elle se cambrait sous cet acte passionnel sans but. Sans fin de route. Sans finalité. Juste fusionner. Juste se battre. Juste s'aimer. Juste se détruire.

* * *

Franche Comté : YURIIIIIIIII !

Review ? :3


End file.
